1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system for fusing paper and electronic information, and more particularly to a system capable of fusing paper and electronic information such as electronic medical information using a code image and a document image, which are formed on a medium.
2. Related Art
For the purpose of improvement in the quality of medical care and reduction in healthcare cost, in recent years, advances in IT (information technology) of a healthcare field have been made and various medical information systems have been proposed. The medical information systems mainly include (i) an electronic chart system, (ii) a remote medical support system, (iii) a receipt computer processing support system and (iv) an ordering system. However, particularly, most of the electronic chart systems intended for electronic storing, updating and sharing of medical records input the contents of a medical chart by means of a keyboard using a PC (personal computer). As a result, a doctor must concentrate on a PC screen during examination and an input operation of data may be an obstacle to the primary medical practice. Also, input information was limited to text information and simple graphic information. Input operability was not good. The amount of information described in a medical chart decreased.